Decorative films such as those for interior decorative materials used to decorate the interior parts of automobiles are effective in improving a work environment because there are no volatile organic compounds (VOC) or any spray mist. Such a decorative film generally has an outermost layer, which protects the decorative film and the article adhered to by the decorative film, and, between the outermost layer and an adhesive layer for mounting the decorative film on the article, a substrate layer serving as the support of the decorative film, a design layer such as gravure printing, and a metal vapor deposition film of as tin or the like, and, between these layers or films, for example, between the design layer and the metal vapor deposition film, has a bonding layer which bonds them.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-035588 describes “an adhesive film comprising a substrate and an adhesive layer on the substrate, the adhesive layer comprising (A) a (meth)acrylic polymer containing a carboxyl group, in which the proportion of the number of repeating units containing a carboxyl group relative to the total number of repeating units of the polymer is from 4.0 to 25%, and having a glass transition temperature (Tg) of not higher than 25° C., and (B) a (meth)acrylic polymer containing an amino group, in which the proportion of the number of repeating units containing an amino group relative to the total number of repeating units of the polymer is from 3.5 to 15%, and having a glass transition temperature (Tg) of not lower than 75° C., wherein the blending ratio of component (A) and component (B) is from 62:38 to 75:25 by weight.”